


Tell Me Another One

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wish Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fc_smorgasbord, Domestic, Drabble, Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby realizes their lives are going to change.</p>
<p>Written for the prompt  You know, that thing where you start laughing and you can't stop? </p>
<p>Thanks to Lynx212</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Another One

Bobby hung up his phone and laughed until the tears ran down his cheeks. The thought of Sam sitting in a public park conversing with the queen of the Pegasus’s was something he would have paid to see.

He stopped laughing when he realized that Sam had confirmed what John had said earlier. Dean was pregnant. He really had hoped John was just drunk and talking crazy.

He had no idea how the pregnancy would work. He hoped the boys would spend the time at his place. He had a feeling they were going to need a lot of help.


End file.
